


Holly Potter's Master Plan

by HecateCiara13



Series: Holly Potter and The Master Plan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Female Harry Potter, Grey Harry Potter, Multi, hbp divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateCiara13/pseuds/HecateCiara13
Summary: Fem!Harry. HBP AU.When Holly Potter bursts into the Gryffindor Common Room, the last thing Hermione and Ron expect is for her to have planned to take down everyone's (not) favorite Dark Lord.R&R. If you'd like me to continue this drabble, please let me know! I have a few ideas tbh ;)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Holly Potter and The Master Plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061966
Kudos: 22





	Holly Potter's Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This has been reposted from my account on FFN. And, my exams are on and I have Writer's Block TM. This was what I could come up with. Do I continue this or? Let me know.

"Shut up everyone! I've done something brilliant!" And wasn't that unusual coming from everyone's favorite Girl-Who-Lived. Depending on who you asked of course.

"Yes, Holly?" questioned Hermione, her best friend of six years. "I've figured out how to defeat Voldemort once and for all." Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Hermione!" Whined Holly.

"I was doing a bit of reading in the library and I found this spell. It prevents any witch or wizard from using magic for 48 hours. So, if we manage to sneak into Voldie's hideout and curse him with this spell, then we can Portkey back to Grimmauld Place, and then Dumbledore can tell me how to vanquish him. Or whatever."

"But mate," asked Ron, "how do we know where that snake's hiding?" "Easy, my scar hurts when I'm close to him, right?" Her friends nodded hesitantly, not seeing where this was going. "Then, we can go to a few places where we think he is hiding. If my scar hurts, we will know he is close. And we can sneak in using my Cloak."

"Maybe, but we'll need Dumbledore's and Snape's help, Holly." said the voice-of-reason, Hermione. "Yes, I'll just ask if I can practice this spell first and if I should learn any other spells in case we fail or die," said Holly cheerfully. "And Snape can maybe get some Death Eater's hairs for us so that we can Polyjuice into them."

"I'll get a bag packed Holly. When are we leaving?" Asked Hermione, always wanting to be prepared. Holly merely smiled with a wicked grin. This was all coming together. And maybe, just maybe, they could rid the Wizarding World of the Dark Lord.

* * *

Somewhere under heavy wards, Voldemort felt a deep sense of foreboding...

**Author's Note:**

> I probably upload the sequel in about a week if there is enough demand :). It should be a multi-chaptered one!


End file.
